Donkey Kong 64 2: K Rool's Revenge!
by Thomas Leber
Summary: This takes place after Donkey Kong 64. K.Rool is back with an army to take over DK Isle! Can DK and his friends stop him?


This is the third part of the Imaginationland video game trilogy. It takes place after the  
second game. Butters and his army of heroes had just defeated Satan and the other villains once again! After that, Butters, Kyle, Cartman, Stan, and Kenny were allowed to live in Imaginationland! But in outer space, an ominous looking meteor made of green ooze was heading straight for Imaginationland! When it landed, the meteor began to take shape into the form of a person! It said:

Blob King:(in German accent) I am the Blob King, cruel ruler of Oozabarr, scourge of the galaxy, and conquerer of worlds! FEAR ME!

The Blob King teleports to Castle Satan, saying that Satan does not want to join him.

Blob King: You don't wanna join me, eh?

Satan: No... I cannot bear it.

Blob King: After him!

Butters and the other heroes were shocked at this new adversary! Then the Blob King summoned his minions, the Bloblings to take over all of Imaginationland! Everyone was no match for the Blob King and his minions! Butters and the Mayor held a town meeting at Castle Sunshine!

Mayor: Citizens of Imaginationland! We're all frightened and horny! But we can't let the Blob King take over our home and keep us from living and scoring! But I have a plan!  
The Mayor had a plan all right, but Butters and the other heroes weren't happy, because the Mayor and the Council of Nine had invited some unlikely allies in the form of Satan and his band of villains!

Satan: The Blob King has been attacking both our homes! So, we must all work together, save Imaginationland, and put an end to this new menace!

Ruber: If we fail, we'll die!

Dr. Faciler: He is more evil than us! We'd better join forces!

Rasputin: This guy is more powerful than we think!

Rothbart: Much stronger.

Lord Maliss: He's more evil than me!

The Emperor of the Night: Yes, he's more terrible than I.

Puppetino: Boss, those blobs have attacked everything!

Psy-Crow: I never seen any evil like this in my entire life.

Al Negator: Me too!

Gaston: No-one has ever seen planet attacks like me!

Divatox: The Bloblings!

Queen Meave: You're right, sister. Those Bloblings are the ones which stand in our ways.

Queen Beryl: I've seen a danger approaching my Negaverse. It is a blob, made out of green goo.

Dark Queen: Slimey!

Cruella: I do agree!

Ripto: I agree! *Crush and Gulp nod their heads*

Baron Silas Greenback: Those blobs have attacked a planet called Bloblonia and almost destroyed it.

Cat R. Waul: His son is the Blob Prince, his wife the Blob Queen, his daughter the Blob Princess, his grandson the Blob General, his stepson the Blob Lieutenant, and his godson the Blob Colonel. He has a few henchmen, like Goorax the Executioner. His courtesan is the Blob Musician. His Blob Knights are blue and red in color. They almost destroyed Bloblonia, where the good blobs live!

Other Villains: Terrible! Bad news! They're a horror!

Warren T. Rat: So, what shall we do?

Hordak: Yeah! What shall we do?

Makuta: The Blob King is more evil than us, and more angry than I. We have to join forces to stop those malevolent Blobs! Butters, join forces with us!

Butters: Take on the blobs?

Megatron: Yes. The blobs are threatening Imaginationland AND Earth!

Eric: We have to do something, am I not?

Ultron: Yes. We have to join forces. Us villains and you heroes.

Butters: Why?

Dr. Evil: If we stab the Blob King's heart, may his Oozabarr be destroyed.

Butters: Have the Bloblings have special powers? Brainwash people?

Dr. Pretorius: Yes, brainwash people, fictional and real, like I. I am Dr. Pretorius, Satan's most trusted scientist and archenemy of the Mask. I must join forces with him.

Butters: We'd better join forces!

Kilokhan: We have to join forces, Meat-Things. Together!

Wendy: So what Ruber said was true.

Stan: The Blob King or Aku. Which is more stronger?

Aku: No pesky blob can overpower my cursed strength.

I am a dark being created by hatrid, darkness, insanity, violence, blood, gore and horror.

I am as powerful as God, Satan, Superman, Jafar's Genie form, Ansem, Nightmare King, Hades, Friends on the Other Side,br /  
Hexxus, Eris, Chernabog, Giygas, Mumm-Ra, Darkseid and Palpatine put together.

Kyle: You are one sick, mind twisted evil.

Bebe: But you're the only one who can kill the Blob King!

All: TOGETHER! UNITY! DUTY! DESTINY! TO INFINITY AND BEYOND! I HAVE THE POWER! 'TILL ALL ARE ONE!

Butters: Let's go! to defeat the Blob King!

Aku: I am all powerful. He'll pay for claiming my throne!

In this game you play as Butters, his friends (both real and imaginary), and even Satan and his band of villains as you take on The Blob King and his minions! There are old and new playable characters and old and new levels! Please make changes! You must add all characters from the other two games! Also, add some abilities (ex: gliding, digging, swimming, etc.) to each character and weapons too! ( sword, spear, gun, etc.)

==Good Side(Real and Imaginary) ==  
uPlayable Characters/u  
==Real People ==  
* Al Gore (Asteroid and planet powers heal party by 700)  
* Big Gay Al (Meteor powers)  
* Bebe (Suck enemies into black hole)  
* Butters Stotch: Special Ability: Imagine stuff Weapon: Sword  
* Chef (casts spells of fire)  
* Craig (Read the minds of bosses)  
* Damien (casts dark spells)  
* Eric Cartman (transforms any enemy to any substance like metal, gold, stone, wax, etc.)  
* Heidi Turner (power of wood splinters stab Blobling soldiers)  
* Kelly (Raises party experience)  
* Kenny McCormick (drown enemies with tsunami, flood, wave, or water)  
* Kyle Broflovski (make earth shift, landslide, avalanche, volcano, earthquake)  
* Lola (Tornado and hurricane destroys enemy buildings)  
* Millie (Raises air power)  
* Pip Pirrup (Increases party strength by 1000)  
* Red (Decreases Blobling strength by 100)  
* Stan Marsh (Increases strength by 600 if he defeats a boss without losing health, 500 by losing health)  
* Wendy Testaburger (Can be 400 times powerful with Rasputin, Stan and Satan on the party)

==Imaginary Characters ==  
*[[Mayor of Imaginationland]] (The Killing of A Chinese Bookie)  
===Council of Nine ===

* [[Aslan the Lion]] (''The Chronicles of Narnia'') (speed up party ailments)  
* [[Gandalf the Grey]] (''The Lord of the Rings'')  
* [[Glinda the Good Witch]] (''The Wizard of Oz'')  
* [[Jesus|Jesus Christ]] (''The Bible'')  
* [[Luke Skywalker]] (''Star Wars'' trilogy)  
* [[Morpheus]] (''The Matrix'')  
* [[Popeye]] (Popeye)  
* [[Wonder Woman]] (DC Comics)  
* [[Zeus]] (Greek Mythology)  
===Others ===  
* 7 Dwarves  
* 9 (From the film of the same name)  
* Aang  
* Ace Lightning  
* Ace McCloud  
* Ace Ventura  
* A.F.C. Blinky  
* Agumon  
* Aladar (Disney's ''Dinosaur'')  
* Aladdin (Disney's ''Aladdin'') Special Ability: Stealth, Weapon: Sword  
* Alex Ryder  
* Alex From "Mummy: Rise Of The Dragon Emperor"  
* Alex the Lion  
* Alfred E. Neuman  
* [[Wikipedia:Ali Baba|Ali Baba]]* (''Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves'')  
* Alice (''Alice in Wonderland'')  
* Alvin and the Chipmunks  
* Amaterasu  
* Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog)  
* Angela Anaconda  
* [[Wikipedia:Annie|Annie]] (''Annie'')  
* Ant Hill Mob  
* Anubis (Egyptian mythology)  
* Appa  
* Aphrodite  
* Apu  
* Archibald the Koala  
* Ariel (Disney's ''The Little Mermaid'')  
* Arkantos  
* Arnold Rimmer  
* Arthur the Aardvark  
* Ash Ketchum  
* Ash Williams  
* Aslo  
* Asterix  
* [[Wikipedia:Astro Boy|Astro Boy]]  
* Athena  
* Atlantean Ruler  
* Atlas  
* Atom Ant  
* Aubrey (Little Gems)  
* Aunt Fanny  
* [[w:c:austinpowers:Austin Powers|Austin Powers]] (''Austin Powers, International Man of Mystery'') Special Ability:Mojo Craze Weapon: Judo Chop  
* Axel, Leader Of A.T.O.M.  
* Baba Looey (''[[Wikipedia:Quick Draw McGraw|Quick Draw McGraw]]'')  
* [[Wikipedia:Paul Bunyan and Babe the Blue Ox|Babe the Blue Ox]] (American folklore)  
* [[w:c:banjokazooie:Banjo|Banjo the Bear]]  
* Baloo the Bear (Disney's ''The Jungle Book'')  
* Balto, Jenna and Boris  
* Barf (''[[Wikipedia:Spaceballs|Spaceballs]]'')  
* Barney the Dinosaur  
* Barney Rubble  
* Bart Simpson  
* Bartok the Magnificent  
* Basil of Baker Street (''The Great Mouse Detective'')  
* Batfink  
* Batman  
* Baudelaire Orphans  
* Beaker from "The Muppet Show"  
* The Beast from Beauty and the Beast  
* Beavis and Butthead  
* Beetleborgs  
* Bella Swan  
* Bellapheron  
* Belle  
* Bender the Robot  
* Bert and Ernie  
* Big Bird  
* Big Guy & Rusty the Boy Robot  
* Bigfoot  
* Bigweld  
* Biker Mice From Mars  
* Billy Lee  
* Billy, Mandy and Grim (Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy)  
* Blanka  
* [[Wikipedia:List of characters in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends|Bloo]] (''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'')  
* Bloom (Winx Club)  
* Blues Brothers  
* Blueberry Muffin  
* Blue Falcon & Dynomutt  
* Blue Meanies (''Yellow Submarine'')  
* B.O.B (''Monsters vs. Aliens'')  
* Bob Marley  
* Bolt The Dog  
* [[Wikipedia:Boo Berry|Boo Berry]] (cereal mascot)  
* [[w:c:muppet:Boober Fraggle|Boober Fraggle]] (''Fraggle Rock'')  
* BooBoo  
* Boots the Monkey (''Dora the Explorer'')  
* Borat  
* [[w:c:banjokazooie:Bottles|Bottles the Mole]]  
* Brain (''Igor'')  
* The Brave Little Toaster  
* Bravestarr  
* [[Wikipedia:Br'er Rabbit|Br'er Rabbit]] (''Uncle Remus'' folktales)  
* [[Wikipedia:The Brown Hornet|The Brown Hornet]] (''Fat Albert & the Cosby Kids'')  
* Buck the Weasel  
* Bucky O'Hare  
* Buffy Summers  
* Bugs Bunny  
* Bulletman  
* [[Wikipedia:Bullwinkle J. Moose|Bullwinkle J. Moose]] (''The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle'')  
* Bumble (''Rudolph: The Red Nosed Reindeer'')  
* Burger King  
* Buzz Lightyear  
* Cabbage Patch Kids  
* [[Wikipedia:Calvin (Calvin and Hobbes)|Calvin]] (''Calvin and Hobbes'')  
* Candy Kong  
* Cap'n Crunch (mention only)  
* Cappy von Cappidorkus (''Robots'')  
* Captain America  
* Captain Britain  
* Captain Carrot  
* Captain Falcon  
* Captain N The Game Master  
* [[Wikipedia:Captain Planet|Captain Planet]] (''Captain Planet & the Planeteers'')  
* Captain Power  
* Captain Scarlet  
* [[Wikipedia:Care Bears|Care Bears]]  
* Carl Fredericksen (Disney/Pixar's ''Up'')  
* Casper the Friendly Ghost  
* Cat in the Hat  
* CatDog  
* Caterpillar (Alice in Wonderland)  
* Century  
* Centaur (Greek mythology)  
* Cerberus The Aardvark  
* [[w:c:peanuts:Charlie Brown|Charlie Brown]] (''Peanuts'')  
* Cheetara (''Thundercats'')  
* Cheshire Cat (''Alice in Wonderland'')  
* Chester Cheetah  
* Chewbacca the Wookie  
* Chicken Little  
* Chip and Dale  
* Chiro  
* A Chocobo  
* Chowder and Panini  
* Chuck Norris  
* Chuckie Finster  
* Chunky Kong  
* '''Cinderella''' ([[Wikipedia:Cinderella (1950 film)|Disney's ''Cinderella'']])  
* Cleveland Brown (''The Cleveland Show'' & ''Family Guy'')  
* Cloud  
* Conan The Adventurer  
* Conker the Squirrel  
* C.O.P.S.  
* Copper Kid (''[[Wikipedia:Silverhawks|Silverhawks]]'')  
* Coraline  
* [[Wikipedia:Corpse Bride|Corpse Bride]]  
* Cosmo and Wanda  
* Cosmos the Autobot  
* [[Wikipedia:Count Chocula|Count Chocula]] (cereal mascot)  
* [[Wikipedia:Courage the Cowardly Dog|Courage the Cowardly Dog]] (''Courage the Cowardly Dog'')  
* Cousin It  
* [[w:c:oz:Cowardly Lion|The Cowardly Lion]] (''The Wizard of Oz'')  
* Cranky Kong  
* [[w:c:crashbandicoot:Crash Bandicoot (character)|Crash Bandicoot]]  
* Crest Gel  
* Croc (Croc: Legend of the Gobbos)  
* Curious George (book character)  
* Daffy Duck  
* [[Wikipedia:DangerMouse|DangerMouse]]  
* Danny Phantom  
* Danny and Sawyer from "Cats Don't Dance"  
* [[Darkwing Duck]]  
* Dead Centurion (Altered Beast)  
* [[Wikipedia:Death Jr|Death Jr]] (''Death Jr.'')  
* DeBlob  
* Delgo  
* Demeter  
* Dennis Des Lauries (The Fugitive)  
* Dennis the Menace  
* Derrick Cole  
* Despereaux  
* Dexter (''Dexter's Laboratory'')  
* Dib (''Invader Zim'')  
* [[Wikipedia:Dick Tracy|Dick Tracy]]  
* Diddy Kong  
* Diego the Saber Tooth Tiger  
* Diesel Springer  
* Dionysius  
* Dirk The Daring (''Dragon's Lair'')  
* Dixie Kong  
* Dodo (''Looney Tunes'')  
* Dogtanian  
* Donald Duck  
* [[w:c:shrek:Donkey|Donkey]] (''Shrek'' series)  
* [[Wikipedia:Donkey Kong (character)|Donkey Kong]] (''Donkey Kong'' series)  
* Doogal  
* Dora the Explorer  
* Dormouse (''Alice in Wonderland'')(Weapon: Hatpin Special Ability: Speed)  
* '''[[w:c:oz:Dorothy_Gale|Dorothy Gale]]'''* (''The Wizard of Oz'')  
* Dot (''Animaniacs'')  
* Dot Matrix (''Spaceballs'')  
* Dr. Cockroach (''Monsters Vs. Aliens'')  
* [[Wikipedia:Dr. Muto|Dr. Muto]]  
* Unidentified Dr. Seuss characters  
* Dr. Strange  
* Dr. Watson  
* Dr. Zoidberg  
* '''Draco''' (''[[Wikipedia:Dragonheart|Dragonheart]]'')  
* Dragonzord  
* The Dreadful Flying Glove (''Yellow Submarine'')  
* Duddley Do-Right and his Horse  
* Dug the Dog (Disney/Pixar's ''Up'')  
* Duke (''G.I. Joe'')  
* Dumbo (''Disney's Dumbo'')  
* E.T. (''[[Wikipedia:E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial|E.T.: The Extra Terrestrial]]'')  
* EVE  
* Earthworm Jim  
* Ed, Edd and Eddy  
* Edward Cullen (''Twilight'')  
* Edward Scissorhands  
* [[w:c:disney:Eeyore|Eeyore the Donkey]] (Disney's ''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'')  
* Elmo  
* Equort (''Thundarr the Barbarian'')  
* Eragon  
* Eros  
* Eternal Champions  
* Eva the Monster (''Igor'')  
* [[w:c:starwars:Ewoks|Ewoks]] (''The Return of the Jedi'')  
* Extreme Dinosaurs  
* The Fairies from Sleeping Beauty  
* Falcor* (''The Neverending Story'')  
* Fat Albert  
* Felix the Cat  
* Fender (Robots)  
* [[w:c:dcdatabase:Flash|The Flash]]  
* Flash Gordon  
* Flapjack  
* Flik the Ant  
* Flynn (''Tron'')  
* Flynn Ryder  
* Fox McCloud  
* Fox Mulder  
* Francine Smith  
* [[Wikipedia:Franken Berry|Franken Berry]] (cereal mascot)  
* Franklin (''Franklin the Turtle'')  
* Freakazoid  
* Fred Flintstone  
* Freddie the Ferret  
* Frodo from Lord of the Rings  
* Frosty the Snowman  
* Fry from "Futurama"  
* Funky Kong  
* Funshine Bear (''[[Wikipedia:Care Bears|Care Bears]]'')  
* Furry Cat ("[[Chinpokomon]]")  
* G2  
* [[Wikipedia:Ganesha|Ganesha]] (Hinduism)  
* Garfield  
* [[Wikipedia:Garuda|Garuda]] (Hinduism & Buddhism)  
* Genie (Disney's ''Aladdin'')  
* [[w:c:marvel:Ghost Rider|Ghost Rider]]  
* Giant taco that craps ice cream ([[w:c:southpark:Cancelled|Cancelled]])  
* Ginormica  
* GIR (''Invader Zim'')  
* Gizmo (''[[Wikipedia:Gremlins|Gremlins]]'')  
* Gloria the Hippo (''Madagascar'')  
* [[God]] (mention only)  
* Goldilocks (''Goldilocks & the Three Bears'')  
* Godzilla  
* Goku  
* Gomez Addams  
* Goofy  
* The Green Hornet  
* Green Lantern  
* [[Wikipedia:Griffin|Griffin]] (mythological creature)  
* Grimlock  
* Grimace  
* Gumby  
* Gummi Bears  
* Guybrush Threepwood  
* Gwen and Trent  
* [[Wikipedia:H.R. Pufnstuf|H.R. Pufnstuf]]  
* Hamburglar  
* Hammy the Squirrel  
* Hancock  
* Hardy Har Har  
* [[w:c:harrypotter:Harry Potter|Harry Potter]]  
* He-Man  
* Helios  
* Hellboy  
* Hephaestus  
* [[Wikipedia:Hercules|Hercules]] (mention only)  
* Hermes  
* Ho-Oh (Pokemon)  
* [[Wikipedia:Holly Hobbie|Holly Hobbie]]  
* [[Wikipedia:Hobbes (Calvin and Hobbes)|Hobbes]] (''Calvin and Hobbes'')  
* [[w:c:simpsons:Homer Simpson|Homer Simpson]] (''The Simpsons'')  
* Homestar Runner  
* Horton the Elephant (''Horton Hears A Who!'')  
* [[w:c:marveldatabase:Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-616)|The Hulk]]  
* [[Wikipedia:Humpty Dumpty|Humpty Dumpty]]  
* The Huntress (Earth-2)  
* '''[[Wikipedia:Icarus|Icarus]]''' (Greek mythology)  
* Ichigo Kurosaki  
* Ickis  
* Igor (''Igor'')  
* [[w:c:indianajones:Indiana Jones|Indiana Jones]]  
* Insectosaurus  
* Inspector Gadget  
* Iorek  
* Iron Man  
* Isaac, Felix, Garet, Jenna, Ivan, Sheba, Mia, And Piers From "Golden Sun"  
* Indiana Jones  
* Inspector Gadget  
* Jack Bruno  
* [[Wikipedia:Jack Skellington|Jack Skellington]] (''The Nightmare Before Christmas'') Special Abilities: Stealth, Scaring Weapon:Soul Robber  
* Jack Sparrow  
* Jake Rockwell  
* [[w:c:jamesbond:James Bond|James Bond]]  
* [[memoryalpha:James T. Kirk|Captain James T. Kirk]] (''Star Trek'')  
* Jar Jar Binks  
* Jayce And The Wheeled Warriors  
* Jeese Einstein  
* Jeff Tracey (''Thunderbirds (2004 Movie)'')  
* Jem  
* Jessica Rabbit  
* Jimmy Lee  
* Jimmy Neutron  
* Joe 90  
* Joe Yamato  
* John Connor  
* [[Wikipedia:John Henry|John Henry]] (American folklore)  
* Johnny Bravo  
* Johnny Test  
* [[Wikipedia:Jonny Quest|Jonny Quest]]  
* [[Joseph Smith]] (Mormonism)  
* Joseph Smith  
* Judge Dredd  
* The "Just For Laughs" Devil  
* Kamen Rider Dragon Knight  
* Kato  
* [[w:c:banjokazooie:Kazooie|Kazooie the Breegull]]  
* Kenshiro  
* Kermit the Frog  
* Kevin the Prehistoric Bird  
* The Kids Next Door  
* Kim Possible : Weapons: Laser gun,Spin Kick,Roundhouse Kick and eye shooter.  
* King Arthur  
* King Leonidas  
* Kirby  
* Kit Fisto fron Star Wars  
* Klaus the Goldfish  
* [[Krishna]] (Hinduism)  
* Krystal from Star Fox  
* Krumm  
* L from Death Note  
* Lambtron ("[[Chinpokomon]]")  
* Lanky Kong  
* Lara Croft  
* Larry Daley  
* Leader-1  
* Leela  
* Leon S. Kennedy  
* Laozi (Daoism)  
* Leonardo (''[[Wikipedia:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles|Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles]]'')  
* '''Leprechaun'''  
* Lightning McQueen  
* Lilo and Stitch  
* Linguini (Disney/Pixar's ''Ratatouille'')  
* [[w:c:zelda:Link|Link]] (''The Legend of Zelda'' series)  
* [[Wikipedia:Little Red Riding Hood|Little Red Riding Hood]]  
* Lippy the Lion  
* Lisa Simpson  
* Little Nicky  
* Liu Kang  
* Liz Sherman  
* Lloyd  
* [[The Lollipop King|'''The Lollipop King''']] (original character)  
* [[Wikipedia:The Lone Ranger|The Lone Ranger]]  
* Lone Star (''[[Wikipedia:Spaceballs|Spaceballs]]'')  
* Lothar  
* Lucas (Mother 3)  
* Lucario  
* [[w:c:peanuts:Lucy van Pelt|Lucy van Pelt]] (''Peanuts'')  
* Lugia  
* Luigi  
* Lumpy the Heffelump  
* Lurch  
* Mace Windu  
* [[Wikipedia:Mad Hatter|The Mad Hatter]] (''Alice in Wonderland'')  
* Maggie Simpson (''The Simpsons'')  
* Mandrake  
* Manny the Mammoth  
* The March Hare (''Alice in Wonderland'')  
* Marge Simpson  
* [[w:c:Mario|Mario]] (''Super Mario Bros.'')  
* Marlboro Man  
* Mary Poppins  
* Marshall, Will, and Holly  
* Marty the Zebra  
* The Mask  
* Masked Rider  
* Master Chief  
* Master Shake  
* Mater  
* Matt Trakker And M.A.S.K.  
* Max Ray  
* Maxxor  
* Mega Man  
* Megas XLR  
* Melman the Giraffe  
* Meta Knight  
* [[w:c:disney:Mickey Mouse|Mickey Mouse]]  
* Mighty Max  
* [[Wikipedia:Mighty Mouse|Mighty Mouse]]  
* Mighty Orbots  
* Mike,Lu and Og  
* Mike Mercury  
* Mike Wazowski  
* Minnie Mouse  
* The Missing Link  
* The Mock Turtle  
* Morgan Le Fey  
* Morrigan  
* Morticia Addams  
* Morton the Mouse (''Horton Hears a Who!'')  
* Mothra  
* Moto Moto  
* Mulan  
* Mr. Bean  
* [[Wikipedia:Mr. Clean|Mr. Clean]] (product mascot)  
* Mr. Fantastic  
* Mr. Fox  
* Mr. Hankey  
* Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, And Frozone  
* Mr. Magoo  
* Mr. Men (''Mr. Men & Little Misses'')  
* Mr. Peanut  
* Mr. Potato Head  
* Mr. T  
* [[Wikipedia:Mr. Toad|Mr. Toad]] (''The Wind in the Willows'')  
* Mr. Tumnus  
* [[w:c:banjokazooie:Mumbo Jumbo|Mumbo Jumbo]]  
* Napoleon Dynamite  
* Naruto  
* Ness and Paula  
* [[Nibblet]] ("[[Korn's Groovy Pirate Ghost Mystery]]")  
* [[Wikipedia:Obelix|Obelix]] (''Asterix'')  
* Obi-Wan Kenobi  
* Oblina  
* Octane  
* Odeko (''Katamari Damacy'')  
* Odette  
* Odin  
* Olive Oyle  
* Ookla the Mok (''Thundarr the Barbarian'')  
* [[w:c:transformers:Optimus Prime (G1)|Optimus Prime]] (''Transformers'')  
* [[Wikipedia:Orko|Orko]] (''He-Man'')  
* Otis the Cow  
* [[w:c:gaming:Pac-Man|Pac-Man]]  
* Pandora (''Death Jr.'')  
* Parappa the Rapper  
* Patrick Star  
* Paul Artreides  
* [[Wikipedia:Paul Bunyan and Babe the Blue Ox|Paul Bunyan]] (American folklore)  
* Peck the Rooster  
* Pecos Bill (American folklore)  
* Pee Wee Herman  
* Pegasus  
* Penelope Pitstop  
* [[Wikipedia:Pegasus|Pegasus]] (Greek mythology)  
* The Penguins (''Madagascar'')  
* Percy Jackson  
* Perry the Platypus  
* '''[[Wikipedia:Perseus|Perseus]]''' (Greek mythology)  
* [[w:c:familyguy:Peter Griffin|Peter Griffin]]  
* [[w:c:disney:Peter Pan|Peter Pan]]  
* Peter Rabbit  
* The Phantom  
* Phil and Lil  
* Pig (''Barnyard'')  
* Piglet  
* Pikachu  
* [[Wikipedia:Pillsbury Doughboy|Pillsbury Doughboy]]  
* [[Wikipedia:Pink Panther (character)|Pink Panther]] (''The Pink Panther Show'')  
* Pinnochio  
* Pip the Mouse  
* Piper Pinwheeler  
* [[Wikipedia:Pippi Longstocking|Pippi Longstocking]]  
* Pluto  
* Po the Panda (''Kung Fu Panda'')  
* Porky Pig  
* Poseidon  
* Postman Pat  
* Powerglide the Autobot  
* The Powerpuff Girls  
* Power Rangers (''Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers'')  
* [[w:c:gaming:Prince (Katamari Damacy)|The Prince of the Cosmos]] (''Katamari Damacy'')  
* Prince of Persia (''[[Wikipedia:Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time|Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time]]'')  
* Prince Phillip  
* Princess Aurora  
* Princess Fiona  
* Princess Giselle,Prince Edward & Pip (''Disney's Enchanted'')  
* Princess Pea  
* Princess Peach  
* Princess Tiana  
* Princess Vespa  
* Professor Farnsworth  
* [[w:c:simpsons:Professor Frink|Professor Frink]]  
* Pugsley Addams  
* Pulseman  
* Punchy (Hawaiian Punch mascot)  
* Puss in Boots  
* [[Wikipedia:Q*Bert|Q*Bert]]  
* Quasimodo (''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'')  
* Queer Duck  
* Questar  
* [[Wikipedia:Quick Draw McGraw|Quick Draw McGraw]]  
* [[Wikipedia:Raggedy Ann|Raggedy Ann & Raggedy Andy]]  
* Ralph Wiggum  
* Ratchet and Clank  
* Rayman  
* [[Wikipedia:Rapunzel|Rapunzel]]  
* Remy (Disney/Pixar's ''Ratatouille'')  
* Ren and Stimpy  
* Rex from Toy Story  
* Rita the Rat  
* RJ the Raccoon  
* Road Rovers  
* Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven (Teen Titans)  
* '''[[Wikipedia:Robin Hood|Robin Hood]]'''  
* RoboCop  
* The Robot Monkey Team (''Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!'')  
* '''Rockety Rocket'''  
* [[Wikipedia:Rocky the Flying Squirrel|Rocky the Flying Squirrel]] (''The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle'')  
* Roddy St. James  
* Rodney Copperbottom  
* Roger the Alien  
* Roger Rabbit  
* Rollbar  
* [[Wikipedia:Rom (comics)|Rom Spaceknight]]  
* [[Wikipedia:Ronald McDonald|Ronald McDonald]]  
* Ronald Weasley  
* [[Wikipedia:Rooster_Cogburn_(character)|Rooster J. Cogburn]] (True Grit)  
* Roscuro  
* Rouge the Bat  
* R.O.V.E.R. (''Planet 51'')  
* Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer  
* Russell the Boy Scout  
* Ryu Hayabusa  
* Ryu Hoshi  
* Saber Rider And The Star Sheriffs  
* Sailor Moon  
* [[Wikipedia:Sally (The Nightmare Before Christmas)|Sally]] (''The Nightmare Before Christmas'')  
* Sam Manson  
* Samurai Jack  
* Samurai Pizza Cats  
* Samus  
* '''[[Santa Claus]]'''  
* Saya  
* Scamper (''Igor'')  
* [[w:c:oz:Scarecrow|The Scarecrow]] (''The Wizard of Oz'')  
* Scooby Doo  
* Scooter  
* The Scrat  
* [[Seaman]] ("[[Super Best Friends]]")  
* Seaspray the Autobot  
* Sebastian the Crab  
* The Seep  
* Servo  
* The Shadow  
* Shadow the Hedgehog  
* Shaggy  
* Sheep from "Sheep in the Big City"  
* She-Ra  
* Sherlock Holmes  
* Shifu  
* Shmoo  
* Shoop da Whoop  
* [[Wikipedia:She-Ra|She-Ra]] (''She-Ra: Princess of Power'')  
* [[w:c:shrek:Shrek|Shrek]] (''Shrek'' series)  
* Sid the Sloth  
* [[Wikipedia:Silver Surfer|Silver Surfer]]  
* Simba  
* Sir Daniel Fortesque  
* Sketch Turner from Comix Zone  
* Sky Dancers  
* Slimer  
* Smith and Weston  
* Smurfs (''[[Wikipedia:The Smurfs|The Smurfs]]'')  
* Smurfette (''[[Wikipedia:The Smurfs|The Smurfs]]'')  
* '''[[Snarf]]'''  
* [[w:c:peanuts:Snoopy|Snoopy]] (''Peanuts'')  
* Snow White  
* [[w:c:tintin:Snowy|Snowy Milou]] (''Tintin'')  
* Snuggle Bear  
* Solid Snake  
* Sonic the Hedgehog  
* Sora from "Kingdom Hearts"  
* Space Ghost  
* Spawn  
* [[Wikipedia:Speed Buggy|Speed Buggy]]  
* Speed Racer  
* Spider-Ham  
* Spider-Man  
* The Spirit  
* Splinter  
* SpongeBob Squarepants  
* Spyro the Dragon  
* Stan Smith  
* Stella the Skunk  
* Steve Irwin  
* Steve Austin (''The Six Million Dollar Man'')  
* Stigmartha  
* '''[[Strawberry Shortcake]]'''  
* Straw Hat Pirates from One Piece  
* Street Sharks  
* Strider Hiryu  
* Strong Bad  
* Stuart from MAD Tv  
* Sub-Zero  
* Sulley from Monster's INC.  
* Superman  
* Superted  
* span style="font-weight: bold;"Suitcase/span  
* SWAT Katz  
* The tailed beasts from "Naruto"  
* Tak  
* Talkie Toaster  
* Tarzan  
* [[Wikipedia:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles|Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles]]  
* The Three Musketeers  
* The Thing  
* Thomas the Tank Engine  
* Thor  
* Thumbelina  
* Thun the Lion Man  
* Thundarr The Barbarian  
* [[Wikipedia:The Tick|The Tick]]  
* Tifa  
* Tigersharks Team  
* Tigger  
* Tim the Enchanter (''Monty Python & the Holy Grail'')  
* Timmy Turner  
* Timon and Pumbaa  
* [[Wikipedia:Tinkerbell|Tinkerbell]] (Disney's ''Peter Pan'')  
* [[w:c:tintin:Tintin|Tintin]]  
* [[w:c:oz:Tin Woodsman|The Tin Man]] (''The Wizard of Oz'')  
* Tiny Kong  
* Tithead from "Little Nicky"  
* Toa Gali  
* Toa Kopaka  
* Toa Lewa  
* Toa Onua  
* Toa Pohatu  
* Toa Tahu  
* Toa Takanuva  
* Tom and Jerry  
* Tommy Pickles  
* Tony the Tiger  
* [[w:c:oz:Toto|Toto]]* (''The Wizard of Oz'')  
* Totoro (''[[Wikipedia:My Neighbor Totoro|My Neighbor Totoro]]'')  
* '''[[w:c:tron:Tron|Tron]]''' (''Tron'')  
* Tsume from "Wolf's Rain"  
* Turbo Teen  
* Tutter  
* Turtle Chinpokomon ("[[Chinpokomon]]")  
* Tweedledee and Tweedledum (Disney's ''Alice In Wonderland'')  
* [[Wikipedia:Twinkie the Kid|Twinkie the Kid]] (product mascot)  
* Uncle Fester  
* [[Wikipedia:Uncle Remus|Uncle Remus]]  
* Uncle Tom  
* UnderDog  
* Underpants Gnome ([[Gnomes]])  
* [[Wikipedia:Unicorn|Unicorns]]  
* V  
* Valiant  
* Vectorman  
* Verne the Turtle  
* Victor Van Dort  
* [[Wikipedia:V.I.N cent|V.I.N cent]] (''The Black Hole'')  
* [[Wikipedia:Voltron|Voltron]]  
* VR Troopers  
* Wakko  
* [[w:c:waldo:Waldo|Waldo]] (''Where's Waldo?'')  
* The White Queen (Disney's ''Alice in Wonderland'')  
* [[Wikipedia:White Rabbit|The White Rabbit]] (''Alice in Wonderland'')  
* Widget the World Watcher  
* Wild Thing (''[[Wikipedia:Where the Wild Things Are|Where the Wild Things Are]]'')  
* Willy Wonka  
* Wimpy  
* [[w:c:disney:Winnie The Pooh|Winnie The Pooh]] (Disney's ''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'')  
* Woody from Toy Story  
* Woody Woodpecker  
* Xena  
* Yakko  
* [[w:c:starwars:Yoda|Yoda]] (''Star Wars'')  
* Yogi Bear  
* Yoshi  
* Z the Ant  
* Zelda  
* Zero the Ghost Dog  
* Zim ''(Invader Zim)''  
* [[Wikipedia:Zorro|Zorro]] and his horse [[Wikipedia:Toronado (Zorro horse)|Tornado]]

==Evil Side ==  
uPlayable Characters/u  
* Abigail Craven  
* Abis Mal  
* Abomination  
* Agito  
* Aizen from "Bleach"  
* Aku from "Samurai Jack"  
* [[Wikipedia:Akuma|Akuma]] (''Street Fighter'' series)  
* Alameda Slim (''Home on The Range'')  
* Alex DeLarge (''[[Wikipedia:A Clockwork Orange (film)|A Clockwork Orange]]'')  
* Angelica Pickles  
* Annihilus  
* Arlong  
* Ansem from "Kingdom Hearts"  
* Apocalypse  
* Audrey II (''[[Wikipedia:Little Shop of Horrors|Little Shop of Horrors]]'')  
* Auto from "WALL-E"  
* Azula  
* Balrog  
* Bane  
* Barkus Bittern  
* Barnaby (Disney's ''Babes in Toyland'')  
* Baron Ashura  
* Baron Silas Greenback  
* Baron Zemo  
* Barricade  
* Big Bad Wolf  
* The Big Cheese  
* Big Head (''Zubo)''  
* Bios, the evil goddess of the Forgotten Worlds  
* The Black Knight  
* Blacklash  
* The Blockheads  
* Bluto* (''Popeye'')  
* Boost, DJ, Wingo and Snot Rod  
* [[Wikipedia:Boris Badenov|Boris Badenov]] (''The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle'')  
* Botticelli  
* Borg  
* [[w:c:Mario:Bowser|Bowser]] (''Super Mario Bros.'')  
* Br'er Fox (''Uncle Remus'' folktales)  
* The Breadmaster  
* Cackletta and Fawful  
* Camilla the Vampire Queen  
* CandleJack  
* Captain Black  
* [[Wikipedia:Captain Hook|Captain Hook]] (''Peter Pan'')  
* Captain Ivan Drago  
* Capricorn from "Inkheart"  
* Cards (''[[Wikipedia:Alice in Wonderland (1951 film)|Alice in Wonderland]]'')  
* Carface (All Dogs Go To Heaven)  
* Carmen San Diego  
* Carnage  
* Cat R. Waul  
* [[w:c:batman:Catwoman|Catwoman]](''Batman Returns'')  
* '''Cavity Creeps'''  
* Cecil Terwilliger  
* Centurius a.k.a. Noah Black  
* Chairface Chippendale (''The Tick'')  
* Chaor  
* Charles Muntz (Disney/Pixar's ''Up'')  
* Chef Skinner (Disney/Pixar's ''Ratatouille'')  
* Chemistro  
* Chernabog  
* The Chickencow  
* Chick Hicks  
* Christine ([[Wikipedia:Christine|Steven King's ''Christine'']])  
* Chucky the Killer Doll and Tiffany  
* Cigarette Smoking Man  
* The Clock King  
* Clockwerk  
* Coach Heinz (MADTv)  
* [[w:c:gijoe:Cobra Commander|Cobra Commander]] (''G.I. Joe'')  
* Colonel Muska (''Castle in the Sky Laputa'')  
* Count Bleck  
* Count Dracula  
* Count Dregon  
* Count Horriball  
* [[w:c:snicket:Count Olaf|Count Olaf]]  
* Crab People  
* Crimson Dynamo  
* [[Wikipedia:Cruella de Ville|Cruella de Ville]] (Disney's ''101 Dalmatians'')  
* [[Wikipedia:Cthulhu|Cthulhu]] (Lovecraftian mythology)  
* Cujo the Killer  
* Cut Man  
* Cyclops (''The 7th Voyage of Sinbad'')  
* Cy-Kill  
* [[Wikipedia:Cylon|Cylons]] (''Battlestar Galactica'')  
* D'Ken Neramani  
* Dag the Coyote  
* Damodar  
* Dark Helmet  
* Dark Kat (SWAT Katz)  
* Dark Samus  
* [[w:c:dcdatabase:Darkseid|Darkseid]] (''Superman'')  
* Darkstorm  
* Darla Dimple from Cats Don't Dance  
* Darkrai  
* The Darkest Faerie (Neopets)  
* Darrius Sayle  
* [[w:c:starwars:Darth Maul|Darth Maul]] (''Star Wars Episode I'')  
* Darth Vader  
* Death Adder  
* Delightful Children From Down The Lane  
* Destroyo  
* Dick Dastardly and Muttley  
* Diesel 10  
* Doc Terror  
* Don Karnage  
* Don Lino  
* Don Onion  
* Dragon Emperor  
* Drake (''The Pebble & the Penguin'')  
* Dreadknight  
* Dreadwind  
* The Drej from "Titan A.E"  
* Drokmar  
* Dr. Claw  
* [[w:c:crashbandicoot:Dr. Cortex|Dr. Cortex]]  
* Dr. Demon  
* Dr. Doofensmirtz (''Phineas & Ferb'')  
* Dr. Doom  
* Dr. Drakken and Shego (Kim Possible)  
* Dr. Eggman  
* [[w:c:austinpowers:Dr. Evil|Dr. Evil]] (''Austin Powers'' series)  
* Dr. Facilier (''Disney's The Princess & the Frog'')  
* Dr. Hamsterviel  
* Dr. Hell  
* Dr. Jekyl & Mr. Hyde  
* Dr. Octopus  
* Dr. Piranoid  
* Dr. Scarab  
* Dr. Schadenfreude  
* Dr. Waruyama  
* Dr. Wasabi  
* Dr. Wily  
* The Duke Of Owls (Rock-A-Doodle)  
* The Duke Of Zill  
* Dragon Emperor  
* Dwayne The Verminator  
* The Eastern Bloc Robot Cowboy  
* ED-209  
* [[Wikipedia:Eddie the Head|Eddie the Head]] (Iron Maiden mascot)  
* El Guapo  
* El Seed  
* Elmer Fudd  
* Elmo St. Peters  
* Emperor Zao  
* Emperor Zurg  
* Enik  
* Eris (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas)  
* Evil Edna  
* Evil the Cat  
* Erazor Djinn  
* The Fallen  
* Fairy Godmother from "Shrek 2"  
* Fat Cat (Chip N Dale Rescue Rangers)  
* Father from "Codename: Kids Next Door"  
* Fearless Leader  
* The Flying Dutchman  
* Francesca Terwilliger  
* [[Wikipedia:Frankenstein's monster|Frankenstein's Monster]]  
* Freaky Fred  
* '''[[Wikipedia:Freddy Krueger|Freddy Krueger]]''' (''Nightmare on Elm Street'')  
* Frieza  
* Froglip (The Princess and the Goblin)  
* Frieda  
* Furi  
* Galactor  
* Galactus  
* Galbatorix  
* Gallaxhar  
* Ganondorf (''The Legend of Zelda'' series)  
* Gargamel  
* Gargarensis  
* Gaston  
* General Grievous  
* General Mandible  
* General Otmin  
* General Parvo  
* General Specific  
* General Woundwort  
* General Xaviax  
* Ghengis Rex  
* Ghostface  
* Ghostfreak  
* The Ghost King and Fright Knight (They are bosses but become playable after you defeat them)  
* Ghosts (''[[w:c:gaming:Pac-Man|Pac-Man]]'')  
* Gil A Monster  
* Gillman (''[[Wikipedia:Creature from the Black Lagoon|Creature from the Black Lagoon]]'')  
* Gino Terwilliger  
* Giovanni from "Pokemon"  
* Giygas from "Earthbound"  
* Gladys Sharp  
* Gnasty Gnorc  
* Gnorga  
* Goldar  
* Goro  
* Gorrath  
* '''Goblin''' (Rankin-Bass' ''The Hobbit'')  
* Goro (''Mortal Kombat'')  
* Gossamer (''Looney Tunes'')  
* Grandmaster Meio  
* The Greaser Dogs  
* [[w:c:marveldatabase:Green Goblin|Green Goblin]] (''Spider-Man'')  
* Gremlin  
* Grey Gargoyle  
* Grimlord  
* [[w:c:seuss:The Grinch|The Grinch]]  
* Grundel Toad from "Thumbelina"  
* [[w:c:banjokazooie:Gruntilda|Gruntilda Winkybunion]](''Banjo-Kazooie'' series)  
* Guts Man  
* Hades (Disney's Hercules)  
* Hannibal Lecter  
* [[w:c:dcdatabase:Harley Quinn|Harley Quinn]] (''Batman: The Animated Series'')  
* Harry Warden  
* '''The Headless Horseman''' (''The Legend of Sleepy Hollow'')  
* Heartless  
* Heather from Total Drama Island  
* Hector Barbossa  
* Hector Con Carne  
* Henry Burke  
* Heihachi Mishima  
* Hexxus  
* Him  
* The Hood  
* The Hooded Claw  
* Hopper  
* Hordak  
* The Horned King  
* Hugo A-Go-Go  
* The Human Ton  
* Hydra  
* Hypnotia  
* Icy,Darcy and Stormy from "Winx Club"  
* The Idea Men  
* Imhotep  
* [[w:c:starwars:Imperial Stormtrooper|Imperial Stormtrooper]] (''Star Wars'')  
* INKT Corp  
* Invisible Man  
* Jack Spicer  
* Jaclyn  
* [[w:c:disney:Jafar|Jafar]] (Disney's ''Aladdin'')  
* '''[[Wikipedia:Jason Voorhees|Jason Voorhees]]''' (''Friday the 13th'')  
* Jareth The Goblin King  
* Jason Voorhees  
* Jenner from "The Secret of NIMH"  
* Jew Robots  
* Jiang shi (Chinese mythology)  
* John Dellinger  
* [[w:c:dcdatabase:Joker|The Joker]] (''The Dark Knight'')  
* Juggernaut  
* Kahmunrah  
* Kang and Kodos  
* The Kanker Sisters  
* Karst  
* Katsuhiko Jinnai  
* Katz  
* Kazar The Wildebeest  
* [[w:c:memoryalpha:Khan Noonien Singh|Khan Noonien Singh]] (''Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan'')  
* Killer Croc  
* Killer Rabbit of Caerbannog  
* Kilokhan  
* King Dedede (Kirby)  
* King Ghidorah  
* [[w:c:nintendo:King K. Rool |King K. Rool ]](''Donkey Kong Country'' series)  
* King Kong  
* King Malbert  
* King Miraz  
* King Snorky and his Killer Dolphins (''[[w:c:simpsons:Treehouse of Horror XI|The Simpsons]]'')  
* King Titan, the enemy from "Stingray"  
* King Tut (Batman)  
* King Zarkon  
* Klaus Von Steinhauer  
* Klingon  
* Krad from "Christmas is Here Again"  
* Kraken (''The Clash of the Titans'')  
* Krios  
* Krulos  
* Lady Chaos  
* Lady Richington  
* Lawrence Limburger  
* Le Frog  
* Le Quack  
* Leatherface  
* Leonard Saber  
* Lex Luthor  
* The Lobe  
* [[Wikipedia:Lock,Shock, and Barrel|Lock,Shock, and Barrel]]  
* Loki  
* Lord Darkar  
* Lord Dread  
* Lord Fear  
* [[Wikipedia:Lord Farquaad|Lord Farquaad]]  
* Lord Piccolo  
* Lord Voldemort  
* Lord Zedd  
* Lyle Wainfleet  
* M. Bison  
* Madame Gasket  
* Madame Medusa  
* Madame Mim  
* Magneto  
* Makunga  
* Makuta  
* [[Wikipedia:Maleficent|Maleficent]] (Disney's ''Sleeping Beauty'')  
* Maltazard  
* The Man-Bat  
* '''ManBearPig''' ("[[ManBearPig]]")  
* [[Wikipedia:Marvin the Martian|Marvin the Martian]] (''Looney Tunes'')  
* Masterspy, a "Supercar" archfoe  
* Mawgu  
* Max Cady (Cape Fear)  
* [[Wikipedia:Medusa|Medusa]] (''Clash of the Titans'')  
* Meg Mucklebones (''Legend'')  
* Megabyte  
* Megatron  
* Menardi  
* Mephiles  
* Michael Myers  
* Miles Mayhem  
* Ming The Merciless  
* '''Minotaur''' (Greek mythology)  
* MissingNo  
* Mithos  
* [[w:c:powerpuff:Mojo Jojo|Mojo Jojo]]  
* Moloch  
* Mom from "Futurama"  
* Mon-Star  
* Montana Max  
*[[w:c:simpsons:Montgomery Burns|c:simpsons:Montgomery Burns]] (''The Simpsons'')  
*Mr. Dark (Rayman)  
*Mr. Swackhammer and the Monstars (Space Jam)  
* Mordred (''Excalibur'')  
* Mordroc  
* Mother Brain  
* Mr. Big from "Moonwalker"  
* Mr. Crocker  
* Mr. Freeze  
* Mrs. Ganush  
* Mulgarath  
* Mumm-Ra (''Thundercats'')  
* Mummy  
* Myotismon  
* Naraku from "InuYasha"  
* Natasha Fatale  
* Neff  
* Negaduck  
* Nemesis And The Outriders  
* The Nemesis (Resident Evil)  
* Nero the Romulan leader  
* Nightmare from "Soul Calibur"  
* The Nightmare King ''(Little Nemo: Adventures In Slumber Land) ''  
* No Heart  
* The Noid  
* Oddlaw  
* Ommaddon  
* Onaga  
* Onigen  
* [[Wikipedia:Oogie Boogie|Oogie Boogie]] (''The Nightmare Before Christmas'')  
* '''Orc''': See '''Goblin'''.  
* Orochimaru  
* Oscar the Grouch (''Sesame Street'')  
* The Other Mother  
* The Panther King  
* Peg-leg Pete  
* The Penguin  
* Percival C. McLeach *  
* Phantom of the Opera  
* Phineas T. Ratchet  
* Pinky and the Brain  
* Pinhead (''[[Wikipedia:Hellraiser|Hellraiser]]'')  
* Pizzazz  
* Plankton  
* Plug from the movie "Tooth"  
* Poison Ivy  
* Pooka  
* Porky from "Mother 3/Earthbound"  
* Predalien  
* A Predator  
* Prime Evil  
* Prince Charming (Shrek)  
* Prince John & Sir Hiss (''Disney's Robin Hood'')  
* Prince Nuada  
* Prince Phobeus  
* Professor Burnital  
* Professor Calamitous  
* Professor Chaos  
* Professor Moriarty  
* Professor Ratigan  
* Professor Screweyes  
* Profion  
* Proteus  
* Psy-Crow  
* Psycho Mantis  
* Pumpkinhead  
* Purple Pie Man  
* Putty Patrol  
* Q, a Star Trek enemy  
* Queen from "Snow White"  
* Queen Beryl  
* Queen Narissa  
* [[Wikipedia:Queen of Hearts (Alice's Adventures in Wonderland)|Queen of Hearts]] (''Alice in Wonderland'')  
* Queen Slug-For-a-Butt  
* Raoh  
* Randall Boggs  
* Rancid Rabbit  
* Rasputin (Don Bluth's Anastasia)  
* Raving Rabbids  
* Reverend Henry Kane  
* Revolver Ocelot  
* Rhino (Marvel Comics)  
* Richard Nixon  
* Riddler  
* Ridley from "Metroid"  
* Riff Raff  
* Ripto, Crush and Gulp from "Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage"  
* Rita Repulsa (''Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers'')  
* Robbie Rotten  
* Ronald Rump  
* Rothbart from "The Swan Princess"  
* Ruber from "Quest for Camelot"  
* Rudy (''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'')  
* [[w:c:simpsons:Russ Cargill|Russ Cargill]]  
* Ryder  
* [[Wikipedia:Sagat|Sagat]] (''Street Fighter'' series)  
* Sa'Luk  
* The Sands Of Time  
* Saruman  
* [[Satan]]  
* Satan's Army from "Best Friends Forever"  
* Saturos  
* Sauron* (''The Lord of the Rings'')  
* Saw Boss  
* Scar from "The Lion King"  
* Scarab  
* Scorpion (Marvel Comics)  
* Scorpion  
* Scorponok  
* Sephiroth  
* Serena Kogen  
* Shadowmaster  
* Shang Tsung  
* Shan-Yu  
* Shao Khan  
* Sharptooth  
* Shaw from Open Season  
* Shenzi,Banzai and Ed  
* Shere Khan (Disney's ''The Jungle Book'')  
* Shin  
* Shockwave from Transformers  
* The Shredder  
* [[w:c:simpsons:Sideshow Bob|Sideshow Bob]] (''The Simpsons'')  
* Simon Bar Sinister  
* [[Wikipedia:Sinistar|Sinistar]]  
* Skeksis (''[[Wikipedia:The Dark Crystal|The Dark Crystal]]'')  
* [[Wikipedia:Skeletor|Skeletor]]* (''He-Man'')  
* The Skeleton King  
* Skulker and Ember  
* Skullmaster  
* Sky-Clone  
* Sleestaks  
* Snidely Whiplash  
* Solus  
* Soul Edge  
* Sour Kangaroo (''Horton Hears A Who!'')  
* Spike and Whitey  
* Starscream  
* Steele from "Balto"  
* [[w:c:familyguy:Stewie Griffin|Stewie Griffin]] (''Family Guy'')  
* Stromboli from "Pinnochio"  
* Strong Bad ''(Homestar Runner)''  
* Sweeney Todd  
* Swiper the Fox (''Dora The Explorer'')  
* Switchblade Sam  
* Sykes from "Oliver & Company"  
* Sylar  
* Syndrome  
* T-Ray  
* Tabuu from "Super Smash Bros. Brawl"  
* Tai Lung (''Kung Fu Panda'')  
* Taz  
* Team Rocket  
* Technus  
* Terminator (T-800) (''The Terminator'')  
* Terrax  
* The Terror  
* Tex Hex  
* Thaddeus Plotz  
* Thanos  
* Thulsa Doom  
* Thrax from "Osmosis Jones"  
* Titanium Man  
* The Toad  
* Traloc  
* A Tripod  
* Tripod (Spielberg's ''[[Wikipedia:War of the Worlds|War of the Worlds]]'')  
* Trogdor ([[Wikipedia:Homestar Runner|''Homestar Runner'']])  
* Tully Alford  
* Two-Face  
* Tyrannosaurus rex (''[[Wikipedia:Dino-Riders|Dino-Riders]]'')  
* Tzekel-Kan  
* The Uncommon Cold  
* Ultimo  
* Ultron  
* Unicron  
* Ursula the Sea Witch  
* Vega  
* Vendetta from "Making Fiends"  
* Venger  
* Venjix  
* [[w:c:marveldatabase:Venom|Venom]] (''Spider-Man'')  
* Vexor  
* Vexus the Queen of Cluster Prime  
* Vicky the Babysitter  
* Vidia  
* V.I.L.E. Agents  
* V. V. Argost (The Secret Saturdays)  
* Vincent Ludwig from the Naked Gun films  
* Virus  
* Vlad Plasmius  
* Vlad Vladikoff ''(Horton Hears a Who)''  
* Vladimir Harkonnen  
* Von Talon  
* Walter Sullivan  
* [[Wikipedia:Wario|Wario]] and Waluigi (Super Mario Bros.)  
* Wet Bandits from the Home Alone films  
* White Bitch of Gnarnia  
* [[w:c:narnia:Jadis|The White Witch]]* (''The Chronicles of Narnia'')  
* Whirlwind  
* [[w:c:oz:Wicked_Witch_of_the_West|The Wicked Witch of the West]] (''The Wizard of Oz'')  
* [[Wikipedia:Wile E. Coyote|Wile E. Coyote]] (''Looney Tunes'')  
* [[w:c:Oz:Winged Monkeys|Winged Monkey]] (''The Wizard of Oz'')  
* Winkie Guards  
* Wolfman  
* Woodland Critters ("[[Woodland Critter Christmas]]")  
* Wrath-Amon  
* Wuya  
* Xemnas  
* [[Wikipedia:Xenomorph|Xenomorph]] (''Alien'')  
* Xenu  
* Xerxes  
* [[Wikipedia:Yautja|Yautja]] (''Predator'')  
* Yosemite Sam  
* Ymir  
* Yzma  
* Zareth  
* Zarok  
* Zartog  
* Zeebad  
* Zombies  
* Zorak  
* Zzzax  
uLevels/u PS: You can play as only 2 characters: 2 heroes, 2 villains or 1 hero and 1 villain! You can choose whoever you want!

liSouth Park: This is the training level. /li  
liSpaceship: The Blobs have stolen Ridley's power up! Best characters here are  
Samus,Ridley,Solid Snake,Mega Man,R.O.B,Wall-E,EVE and Pikachu.  
When you completed this level. Ridley will become Meta-Ridley!/li  
liBikini Bottom: The Blobs have turned everyone into robots! The boss is Plankton's  
mechanical monster under the Blob King's control!/li  
Best characters here are SpongeBob,Sandy,Patrick and Plankton/li  
liSpringfield: The Blobs have blown up 87% of the city! The boss is a posessed  
but enormous Lard characters here are Homer,Bart,Lisa,Marge,Sideshow Bob,Mr Burns,Smithers,  
Apu,Kang and Kodos,Russ Cargill and Millhouse./li  
liThe Mushroom Kingdom: The Blob King has turned all of Bowser's minions  
into tyrant beasts!/li  
Best characters here are Mario,Luigi,Princess Peach,Yoshi,Wario,Waluigi,  
Princess Daisy,Bowser,Count Bleck,The Koopalings,Cackletta and Fawful/li  
liThe Island of Sodor: The Blobs have summoned the Demon Train!  
Best characters here are Thomas,Percy,James,Toby,Emily,Diesel,Henry,Oliver,Duck,  
Diesel 10,Gordon and Edward./li  
liTeam Rocket HQ: The Blob King and his minions have stolen Giovanni's plans  
to create a virus made from Deoxys and Mewtwo's DNA!  
Best characters here are Ash,Pikachu,Samus,Meta-Ridley,Sonic,Lucario,  
Solid Snake,R.O.B,Wall-E,EVE and Dr. Eggman./li  
liQuaghog: The Blobs messed up this city! The boss is a large but posessed  
Giant Chicken! Best Characters here are Peter,Lois,Brian and Stewie./li  
liPrehistoric Age: The Mighty T-Rex has been brainwashed by the Blob King! Best characters are Little Foot,Scrat,Sid,Soto,Manny,Sharptooth,Diego,Buck and Rudy!/li  
liAmity Park: The Blob King has summoned the Fright Knight and Ghost King! /li  
liWonderland:The Blob King has taken over Wonderland and renamed it Blobberland! The Boss is a posessed Jabberwock! Best characters are Alice, White Rabbit, Mad Hatter, March Hare, Dormouse, Cheshire Cat, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, and the Queen of Hearts!/li  
liOz: The Bloblings are attacking Emerald City! The boss is a posessed Apple Tree! Best characters are Dorothy, The Scarecrow, The Tin Man, The Cowardly Lion, Glinda, and the Wicked Witch of the West!/li  
liHalloween Town: The Blobs are scaring the monsters away! The Boss is a literally brainwashed Dr. Finkelstein! Best characters are Jack Skellington, Sally, Zero, Oogie Boogie, and Santa Claus!/li  
liAgrabah: The Blob King has kidnapped Princess Jasmine! The Boss is a Posessed Cave of Wonders! Best characters are Aladdin, Genie, or Jafar!/li  
liSpiral Mountain: The Blob King has stolen the Colossal Jiggy that keeps the island together! The boss is a revived and brainwashed Weldar! Best characters are Banjo, Kazooie, Bottles, Mumbo Jumbo, Humba Wumba, and Gruntilda!/li


End file.
